


And in the Beginning: Part One

by SmackTheDevil



Series: And in the Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one in a two part origin of Wincest story. Sam is desperate to take his mind away from dirty thoughts about his older brother Dean but his attempt doesn't go to plan, instead his day takes a completely expected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Beginning: Part One

It was too hot. Too fucking hot and humid and close. The AC was busted and a closed window rule was in place. It was never safe enough no matter where they were. Both of them shut in a shitty motel room. John, already gone for days, no idea when he'd be back.

Sam was awake. His sheets were almost wet through, his mouth was dry and the air felt damp. He crept around the room in barely any light trying to find the gallon of orange juice Dean had bought earlier. It was probably warm and thick but better than a mouth like sandpaper grit. Locating the bottle, he stood by the window, checked his brother, then opened it ever so slightly so he wouldn't disturb the heavy line of salt on the ledge. It didn't do much, but it was air that wasn't stagnant from teenage boy sweat and leftover food from dinner.   
The orange juice was warm, just as he had expected but it soothed his dry throat and he gulped from the bottle with happy relief. The blinds fluttered as a small reminder that outside had an atmosphere, Dean stirred. Sam stopped mouth around the neck of the bottle. His brother gently lifted his ass from the bed then settled back down, the graying cotton sheet slid from his body exposing a thick mound of pubic hair and a generous pink dick nestled in it.   
Sam felt his belly flip and realized that his mouth around the bottle neck felt kind of inappropriate. He didn't know why, as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle. He had seen Dean naked dozens of times. Even rough housed naked together. But there was something about his body. Better formed than his own. Sams was skinny and tall and threatening taller. His dick was different. Pink, yeah but not as pink as his own which was now stirring and controlling every thought in his mind. Sam was only 15 years worth of gangly limbs. Dean was a man now and he was awake. 

"You okay there, Sammy boy?"

Sam nodded even though he knew Dean could barely see him, even has he got out of bed and joined him at the window.

"Sorry about the window. It's not open much."

"It's okay. It ain't gonna matter for a little while buddy. Got that juice?"

Sam reached over and picked the bottle up from the table. He passed it to his brother, Dean smirked at him as he unscrewed the cap. 

"You wanna go lock yourself in the bathroom with that?" Sam was nursing a pretty noticeable boner which he palmed awkwardly. 

“Shut up, De.” Sam blushed, thankful it was dark and Dean wouldn't notice. Dean ruffled his little brother's hair, shoving him playfully.

“Shut the window and get back to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, feeling a well of pride rise up inside him for actually managing not stare at his brothers' impressive dick. Dean was a blatant nudist with zero regards for those around him. Sam was pretty used to it, but just recently it had bothered him. He had felt quite offended having Deans' penis shoved in his face every day. It made him feel funny and not in a good way. It made him ache from the waist down and fucked with his head.

Worse still, whenever Dean came home drunk from some night out he would mostly climb into bed with his brother. Usually, he would just fall asleep. Other times, not so much. They never spoke about it because Sam should have been asleep and it was weird anyway. And when it wasn't weird, it was euphoric and that was just having his neck kissed. He didn't know why Dean did it, but now he wanted him to stop because it was becoming problematic. 

The next day Sam woke with what he thought must have been the same erection he fell asleep with. It wasn't that likely, but his dick ached, so it was a possibility. Dean was asleep still, his blatant nudism showing no signs of ending.  
Sam tiptoed to the bathroom, locked himself in and proceeded to put his juvenile cock out of its misery. He had noticed that it didn't really take that long for him to get himself off, never had but with Dean creeping into his mind constantly he was sure he could just think himself to come.

Sam literally jumped from the edge of the tub where he was perched, dick in hand when the bathroom door shook under Deans' thumping fist.

“Hey Sammy, I need a piss.”

“You'll have to wait, Dean.”

“I can't, open the damn door, asshat!”

Sam groaned loudly, attempted to tuck his dick into his boxers and unlocked the door which swung at him with force.

“Finally! Outta the way you little shit.”

It was just what Sam didn't want or need. Dean Winchester wrestling with his morning glory, naked and pissing. It wasn't his best look, most girls would probably think he looked pretty gross standing with his legs apart, one hand against the wall in front of him, the other gripping his dick and pissing for Kansas.   
Sam, on the other hand, couldn't help but let out a pitiful whimper. To him, Dean looked fucking hot. His ass was round and doughy which sat perfectly above his legs, Sam loved those bow legs. They made his body look like a constant invitation to be fucked. Oh God, he needed to get out of there. 

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going to school. Bye." The bathroom door was slammed behind him barely giving Dean the chance to reply. 

School was okay. It served as a distraction for so many of the fucked up things in Sams life. His nomadic lifestyle, the lack of parents, the hunting, the killing and his seriously hot big brother. He knew that what he was feeling was wrong. He knew that drunken neck kissing was also on every level, wrong. Erasing sordid thoughts was his plan. During lunch, he made a list of stuff he could do to help himself. It was a short list. 

1\. Lose my virginity 

And in brackets he put (to a girl), just to make it absolutely clear.   
Finding a girl wasn't going to be a problem. Sam was pretty cute and had attracted quite a bit of attention from a few girls in his year. He didn't really mind how slutty they were, but they did have to be pretty.   
After lunch and during Math, he asked Tracey Bishop out. She said yes straight away. There was a rumor she had already fucked like 5 guys, one of them was in college. She probably hadn't, but then Sam mostly chose her because she had huge tits and it would be something that Dean would like to hear about. They agreed to meet after school. Tracey suggested under the bleachers, but Sam told her that it was a bit cliché. She asked what cliché meant. This was not going to go well. 

There was a small grassy rec not far from the school grounds. Sam had been there with Dean smoking pot at the weekend. It was secluded and quiet. Ideal for teenage fumbling. The fact that Tracey agreed cemented Sams thoughts about her being a slut. She had already undone two extra buttons on her shirt before they even got there.   
Sam apologized for not having a blanket for them to lay on.

"Oh my God, Sam. You are so cute!" Tracey gushed laying back on the sun-dried grass. "You're not like most boys are you?" 

"I guess not."Sam shook his head taking a seat on the grass next to her and was surprised at how not nervous he felt.

"Do you like school? You move around a lot don't you?"

"Yeah. It's okay."   
Sam wasn't there for small talk, all he wanted to do was stick a couple of fingers up her or suck her tits. 

"Want to play with my tits?" Tracey appeared to have sensed the tone and started undoing her shirt which was barely containing them.   
All Sam could think about was getting his mouth around one of them, hoping it would take his mind off his brother. It wasn't a meeting that was laden with nerves, just keenness as Sam cupped a tit in his hand, leaned over and ran his tongue over her exposed nipple. It hardened against his lips which closed around it and sucked gently.

'Can't wait to tell Dean about this.' 'Dean will lose his shit when I tell him.' 'I wonder if Dean sucks tits like this.' Sam thought.

The boob fondling wasn't working, but he persisted. They didn't taste of anything, but they felt awesome and the sensation of hard nipple against his tongue finally made his cock stir. Eager still to banish any Dean thoughts, he let his free hand slide up her skirt. Tracey didn't even flinch, just let her legs fall open lazily. Sam teased the cotton fabric of her underwear and slipped a finger inside. Her pussy felt warm against his fingers and lower down wet and soft. He couldn't really tell what he was doing but after some exploring he gently pushed his middle finger up inside her slowly. He looked up at her, his mouth pink and slippery.

"Is that okay?"

Tracey sort of half nodded and shrugged. Sam leaned up to kiss her   
but was rebuffed. He tried again and again she pulled her head back.

"I'd better go. My Mom is expecting me home for dinner soon.”

Sam frowned and awkwardly pulled his finger out from her pussy. Tracey stood up and adjusted her clothes.

"Oh okay."

"You need to practice more, Sam. See you tomorrow!"

Sam frowned and scratched his head. He had no clue what had just happened and felt vaguely disappointed because it hadn't solved his problem at all. 

"Bye then." 

Sam was in a foul mood by the time he had shuffled home to their motel. Dean was in the parking lot tending to Baby, joint behind his ear, singing to himself.

"Hey. Where you been? It's late."

"Park," Sam muttered solemnly. 

"Girl?" Dean was beaming with anticipation. 

"Yeah." Sam kicked his heels into the ground, his head down, brown hair flopping over his eyes. 

"That's my boy."

Sam groaned, frustrated and stomped off to their room. His bag was thrown across the room before he crashed down on his bed. Arms folded, pissed off sulky teenager stance. 

"Hey, Sammy. What did you? Did you do something weird?"

"What? No! Dean don't be stupid. She just wasn't into me is all. Said I needed practice. How I am meant to practice when even the school slut won't let me finger her properly?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed at his brothers' attempts to get laid but also slightly sad that he hadn't quite managed it either. He sidled up against his brother and pulled the joint from behind his ear. Sam shifted as much as he could without looking like he was trying to get off the bed and go cry in a corner for days because he has the hots for his brother.

“What did you do?” Dean inhaled deeply then passed the joint to Sam. He declined at first then realized it might be wise to have this conversation on a whole other plain altogether.

“I sucked her tit and fingered her pussy, tried to kiss her and then she said she had to go home.” Sam coughed.

“Bummer. Big tits?”

“Huge, dude. Seriously, so big.” Sam laughed. “I thought of you, like the entire time I was doing it.”

“Did you now?” Dean smirked, turned onto his side, joint hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He propped himself up.

“Well yeah, I mean. I knew you'd want to, you know.”

“No. I don't actually. Share with the room.”

Sam was blushing and digging himself a huge hole.

“You know, want details.”

Dean squinted through a plume of pot smoke, he looked pensive, carefully weighing up his thoughts.

“I know you're always awake when I come to bed. I ain't ever that drunk that I don't know.”

“Oh.” Sam thought he was going to die on the spot. His stomach was doing somersaults and his mouth had suddenly become stupidly dry.

“I don't know, Sammy. Something ain't right between us and I think you know that too. But then – “ Dean tugged on his brother's t-shirt - “lie down, baby. I don't want to be wrong.”

Sam felt himself sink down until he was laying on his side, mirroring his brother. And oh my fucking God. Baby?

“Dean, I'm not sure what you're saying.” He was but Dean was being vague and he understood why but Sam needed something a bit more black and white.

“I can't stop thinking about you.” Dean took an abnormally long drag on his joint, Sam kicked him out of it. “You're so fucking pretty.” Deans' eyes were skyward. He couldn't look at his brother, mostly out of fear of rejection.

“Dean.” Sam gasped and felt a rush of heat wash through his body.

“I just got into bed with you. Like normal, you know? And I was laying there and your body felt warm, and your neck looked cute and I dunno, I kinda lost control. And before I knew it, I kissing ya and touching ya. I wouldn't have done it if I thought you were really asleep. I can always tell when you're awake.” Deans' initial apologetic expression softened into a warm smile. “Sammy.”

“Dean, I can't -” Sam never did finish that sentence, his words stifled by his brothers soft, warm mouth pressing against his lips, his green eyes open, checking. One hand still busy holding his joint, he fumbled with the boys belt and zipper with the other. Sam batted his hand away with a severe slap.

“Tell me no.” There was the tiniest sliver of demanding in Deans' voice, Sam froze, he wasn't about to say no even though he knew he really, really should. Dean slid the zipper down completely. “Tell me no.” A whisper. Silence and Deans' hand cupped the Sams' hard on, the open zipper grazing the back of his hand.

“Dean.” Sam bit his lip and looked anywhere else but at his brother as his hand tightened around his dick. No one else had held his dick, only him and even then it was out of pity. Putting the sorry thing out of its misery, all hard and weeping because of Dean. Just that, because of Dean.

Dean reached behind him dropping the half-lit spliff into an old foil pie tray now reborn as an ashtray. He toyed with Sams' free limp hand and placed it on his cheek.

“I'll help.” Dean smirked and turned his head a little. “Your finger smells of cunt.” He flicked his tongue as if to lick up Sams' finger, but paused. “Can I taste your ass instead?”

Sams' head was somewhere else. The most boys his age were lucky enough to experience were messy fumbles in the park and 'is it in yet?' sex but this. He was being seduced by a man. The man. Dean Winchester.

“Dean, can we just talk about it a bit?” Sam was nervous and stalling.

“Why? I know you want this, Sammy.” He pulled his brother in, hips crashing together. 

“I think it's different for you.” Dean was so fucking close. Sams' dick was weeping so much pre-come he could feel the wet patch spreading.

“How so?” 

“You get girls, like all the time.” Sam closed his eyes as Dean ground his hips against him. “Fuck. Don't you? Aren't I just another fuck?”

“Wow. You really think that? No, you're not. Look.” Dean leaned backward, dug into his pants and pulled out his sweaty thick dick. “That don't lie. I want ya, baby. Please.”

Sam thought the entire situation was bizarre and he had seen his fair share of strange. Dean seemed to be begging him and even after all of the bad thoughts Sam had been having. He was the one suddenly taking the moral high ground. He took a deep breath, it pained his chest which made him whimper and grip his throat.

“I...I think about you. All the time. I don't ever stop. I jerk off thinking about you. I feel like a fucking freak, Dean.”

“Even now? Look at me, am I a freak? I've had enough talking okay? I ain't drunk or possessed, I'm a little bit stoned but hey, trust me, sometimes, that helps.” Dean licked both corners of his mouth, his lips curling and now shiny with spit. “Lemme eat you out. I am fucking begging you.” Oh God, the pleading green eyes.

“Okay. I guess.” Sam was still unconvinced that anything about this sudden situation could be good. Weeping, rock hard dick to one side, it was crazy.

Dean got up, hands pulling at his brother's pants, sliding them down his skinny thighs taking his underwear with them. His hands gripped his hips and guided him up onto his knees. 

“God, that cute little ass.” Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, knees on Sams' crumpled pants and placed a hand on each round ass cheek. “You're so fucking sexy.”

Sam frowned, he had one eye open and was desperately trying to see what was happening. Deans' hands worked his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. And then he felt it. A wide wet tongue pushing against his hole.

“De.” Sam felt like he was going to shit himself as Deans' tongue slid into his hole. “Shit. Is..is that normal?” Dean laughed deeply which created a ripple of vibration against the rim. “I...I really wanna kiss you, big brother.” 

Sam was desperate for a little more intimacy, he swung a long arm around his body and pushed his brother. He turned around, kicked his pants and underwear from his feet, grabbed Dean and tugged him on top of him.

“Sammy.” Dean was a little thrown, thinking that he would be the one to guide and nurture his virgin brother. The thing about virgins is, especially ones who lust after their own brothers is that they have wicked imaginations.

“Kiss me again. I've wanted you to for so long.” Sam clawed at his brother's arms and dragged him closer. 

“I taste of ass.” Deans' breath was ragged and fell directly into his brother's mouth. Sam could smell it and then tasted it as Dean nipped at his mouth with his lips. “You like that, huh?”

Sam whimpered pitifully, his brain had turned to complete mush, his body felt like liquid under Deans' weight. And it was. It wasn't like most people who hold themselves up a little, careful not to crush whoever was underneath them. Sam could feel pressure against his chest, almost as if he was absorbing his brother into his skinny frame.

“You..you're heavy,” Sam grunted softly, squeezing his legs out and around Deans' thighs. He felt his brothers' dick against his hip, it was rock hard and dug in painfully.

“Shut up. You wanted me to kiss you. And I'm gonna, alright. Just listen to the kissing, it'll get you off.”

Open mouth tongue fucking was about all Sam was used to when it came to kissing. Generally he had been on the receiving end of inexperienced lips. It had always felt pretty decent, but he had certainly not gotten off on it. A bit of twitching dick was about the only effect it had had. Dean was right, though, listening to their dry mouths, pecking sent another rush of blood through the younger brothers hardly used dick.  
Deans' mouth always looked like it was about to kiss. It was always soft and pouty and now that he had been kissing his brother, it was fuller still and flushed in with deep pink. His bottom lip was always shiny with spit through his habit of licking it, sometimes without thought, other times because he was flirting.

“De.” 

“Shut up.”

“Fuck me.”

“You what now?” A collection of unrelated words fell from Deans' sinful mouth.

“I want you to fuck me. You're being too nice.”

“Well, that's a first. I ain't fucking you, little brother.” Dean pushed himself up and got off his brother and the bed. “This is a mess. We're all over the place.” Dean ran his hands over his hair then looked at his brother. Mouth wet, cock out, breathing heavily. “I want your first time to be special.” Dean was fucking blushing. “I don't want you fucked on a skeevy motel bed. You deserve better.”

“Dean. I really don't mind.”

“Yeah well, I do, Sammy.” He got up and re-lit the remainder of his joint. “I'm gonna take you out on a date. This Friday.”

“But, you don't do dates.”

“No, sweetheart, I don't.” He leaned over and kissed Sam so tenderly it made his body tremble. “But you're my baby, you got that?”

Sam nodded and suddenly felt a whole lot less desperate than he had earlier in the day.

“You're not going to tell anyone are you? About us, I mean?”

“Nah, course not. It's our secret and always will be.” Dean winked which made Sam squeal and flop back onto the bed. “Crazy kid.” Dean laughed. “Come this Friday, everything between us will have changed. Forever.”


End file.
